


Afraid of you

by luhaniluna



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [12]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaniluna/pseuds/luhaniluna
Summary: Everyone is afraid of Fan Chengcheng
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng & Huang Minghao | Justin, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Afraid of you

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

Every single employee of Fan Industries is afraid of their CEO whom they like to call ‘Chief’. Not because he threatens them but rather because of the aura he emits everywhere he goes.

Yes, he is strict but only when nothing is going right. Yes, he scolds but only because he knows his employees can do so much better. Yes, he nags but only because he believes they needed the push to do their 100%.

He is a CEO after all. He needed to be strict, he needed to scold and nag at times, he needed to be seen as someone everyone should respect.

And they do respect him a lot, they value his opinion more than anyone else, some even idolizes him for building an empire all by himself while still being the most down-to-earth person you’ve ever met.

Their CEO has it all. The money, the fame (he’s a world-renowned entrepreneur), the looks (he’s included in the top 5 sought-after bachelors), the personality, the brain (he’s a graduate with a doctoral degree in Harvard), and a very good heart.

However, even the mightiest and strongest superhero has a weakness. Their CEO is only human and though, he too, has his flaws and imperfections, the employees talk more about their CEO’s one and only weakness.

And it comes in the form of a rather energetic and very friendly man that the employees like to call Chief’s Boss. No, he isn’t the co-owner of Fan Industries; he doesn’t even work there nor is he famous.

He’s a photographer under EVL Studios who has a bright personality and a smile that can outshine the sun (according to Chief). He isn’t famous nor is he a graduate of Harvard but he’s the only person to ever make the Chief go down on his knees.

The Chief went down on his knees to apologize to an employee who he scolded wrongly. It would’ve been okay with just a sincere apology, but it just so happens the Chief’s Boss is there to witness the scene.

**—**

“Please accept my sincerest apology. I didn’t mean to take out my anger on you.” the employee was about to accept his apology when the Chief’s Boss smacks the back of the Chief’s head.

“Do you really think I’ll let you go like that? Get down on your knees and apologize again. You accused this poor man of something that was your mistake to begin with. Apologize properly, idiot.”

“But—” “There’s no need—“ the Chief and the employee simultaneously mutters but was cut off when the Chief’s Boss raises a challenging eyebrow at the Chief then immediately smiling at the employee.

“Of course, there’s a need for him to apologize properly. He has done you wrong, my dear. He needs to apologize properly or he’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” he uttered the last sentence while menacingly looking at the Chief.

The Chief sighs before going down on his knees. “I’m really sorry. Please do accept my sincerest apology. I will make sure to check everything first before reacting. I will also make sure to control my emotions.”

The employee quickly accepts the apology and helps the CEO to stand up while the Chief’s Boss smiles in victory. He pats the employee’s shoulder and apologized once again before letting him go back to work.

Once alone, the Chief easily traps the other in his arms. “Are you testing my patience, Justin?” said person raises a challenging eyebrow. “Are _you_ testing _my_ patience, Fan Chengcheng?”

They stared at each other for a whole minute before they broke into soft chuckles. Justin then wraps his arms around Chengcheng’s neck and pulls him closer. “Are you that afraid of me?”

“Not really? I just don’t like to sleep on the couch.” Chengcheng casually answered. Justin’s only response is to arch an eyebrow again that made Chengcheng chuckle. “We both know I can’t sleep properly without cuddling you, love.”

Justin rolls his eyes. “Just say you wouldn’t get to sleep at all since you’ll be tempted to do work.” Chengcheng chuckles once more. “That too.” Justin only shook his head in return of his husband’s silliness.

**—**

Another good example of Justin being the Chief’s Boss is whenever he visits the company. Aside from the employees respectfully bowing and greeting him, they’d often subtly watch their CEO instantly lightening up.

One instance is when he’d usually be serious when talking to an employee then Justin will come in and he’ll instantly turn from being stern-looking to smiling widely and almost forgetting the employee is there in the room as well.

**—**

“Love!” Chengcheng cheerfully exclaimed as soon as the door opens. “Hi. Sorry I didn’t know you had company.” Justin apologizes as he closes the door behind him. “Nonsense!” the former utters as he quickly walks towards him and hugs him.

“I missed you.” Justin playfully rolls his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. You saw me earlier at home.” Chengcheng pulls away only to pout at him. “But that was hours ago!” Justin fondly shakes his head. “It’s only been five hours, idiot.”

“Still!” Chengcheng protested like a child. “You do remember you’re still working right?” as if on cue they both looked at where the employee was supposed to be, only to find out he has already sneaked out of the room.

“And now we’re alone!” Chengcheng playfully announces. Justin lightly slaps his arm. “Let’s get lunch then you should go back to work.” the former pouts again. “What about you? You should stay here while I work!”

“That’s my plan, idiot.” Justin sarcastically responded that made Chengcheng instantly grin wide. “What a good plan! Now come on, I don’t want my husband to get grumpy just because he hasn’t eaten yet.”

He receives another slap on his arm but ignores it as he wraps his arm around Justin’s waist and pulls him for a quick kiss. “This is why my employees are starting to get less afraid of me.”

“That’s good because they don’t have to be afraid of an idiot like you.” Justin easily counterattacked with a chuckle. “Be thankful I love you or else I would’ve punished you for calling me an idiot.”

“Nah. You are afraid of me, remember?” Justin proudly stated. “Yeah, I am.” Chengcheng mutters before leaning in. “But I’m more afraid to lose you.” he softly added that made Justin blush profusely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
